


Seeing Red

by spideysrogers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers
Summary: literally just some good ol’ hurt/comfort
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Seeing Red

“Natasha!”

Her leg comes up - a futile kick at the hand that grabs it. She splutters something in Russian, thrashes under the duvet.

“Open your eyes,Tasha. You’re okay.” Steve takes her face in his hands, frowns when she flinches but strokes his thumbs over her cheeks to calm her. 

Her hands are above her head, gripping the headboard, but she’s struggling against her own grip. He realises where she thinks she is.

“Nat, sweetheart,” he coos, “You gotta look at me.”

Her eyes snap open, flick around the room rapidly. She settles on his concerned face above her, gasps because  _ it’s Steve _ but whimpers, thrashes some more because  _ they’ve handcuffed her to the bed again. _

Steve sits back, gives her room so she can move. “Baby, you’re with me.” He watches as she looks up at her hands, realises the position she’s in. “You can move, it’s okay.”

Most nights, Nat wakes up in a panic and lashes out. She’s been trained to wake up instantly, ready to defend herself against lurking threats. Tonight, however, there is nothing but pure fear in her eyes. She doesn’t lash out at Steve; she reaches out for him again, tears overflowing.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he rushes, hauls her into his lap and sighs because his  _ poor _ girl is in  _ so much pain _ . “I’ve got you, Nat, you’re safe.”

Her sobs are loud, tearing through her throat, and she grips Steve’s shirt tightly in an attempt to let the pain out. Her cries go through him. It hurts his heart. 

“You’re safe, Tasha, it’s all okay.” He frowns at the little gasps she’s letting out against his neck. “Come on, baby, deep breaths. It’s okay.” She shakes her head, murmuring and whimpering. “Yes, you can,” he assures, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, “Nice deep breaths for me, Tasha. You can do it.”

She nods against him, listens to his breaths, feels the soft thud of his heart beneath her ear - tells herself it’s okay; she’s okay because  _ it’s Steve _ . 

“That’s my girl,” he smiles, running a hand through her hair, “You’re doing so well, Nat.”

She loosens her grip on his shirt, arms going around his waist instead. Steve strokes her hair gently. 

It’s on nights like these that Natasha is reminded of just how in love she is with Steve. She wouldn’t blame him if he up and left: ran a mile in fear of what goes on in her mind. But every time, without fail, he looks after her - holds her so gently and brings her back to him. She thinks he must be absolutely perfect. Steve knows he’s just in love with her. 

“Do you need some water?” he whispers.

She shakes her head violently, grips his shirt even tighter.  _ Don’t leave me. _

“Okay, okay,”he hushes, stroking her hair once again, “I’ll stay right here, it’s okay.”

Steve knows she could probably do with a shower, a glass of water too. But, for now, he’ll just hold her until she’s ready to move.


End file.
